1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to synthetic decorative coverings in order to cover and protect trafficable surfaces. More specifically, it relates to a novel structure and composition of a nonslip floor for heavy traffic and the process for the obtaining thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Before this invention, floors have been developed with distinct structures and configurations, such as heavy traffic floors. Heavy traffic floors are generally floors of laminated plastic materials which have a non-woven material attached to the underside thereof; said floors are permanently fixed with adhesive on the surfaces to be covered, given that said floors generally tend to slip or move in the area where they are placed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,617 of Mark A. Calkins, granted on Feb. 8, 2000, protects a laminated nonslip mat consisting of a first laminated layer of a non-woven material with a first and a second surface; the second surface has a printed pattern of a relatively high friction material such as a group of closed points; a second laminated layer of printed vinyl with a first and a second surface; and an adhesive between the first and the second layer.
However, said mat has a simple structure made up of only two layers with an intermediary joining adhesive and it is not apt for a heavy traffic floor, apart from the fact that said high friction material consists of a high density matrix of printed latex or PVC projections, the above results in inadequate adherence to the floor where it is placed, and it does not allow a pleasant movement and rest of the pedestrians.
U.S. Publication No. 2006/0252320 of Dattatreya Ramesh Panse; said application shows a laminated woven material consisting of a first layer of polyurethane woven fabric that is laminated to an extruded PVC compound. The composition of the film is mainly PVC, and thermoplastic polymer of polyurethane and a micronized mixture of polytetrafluoroethylene. The composition and structure of said lamination is very different from the composition of the nonslip floor for heavy traffic of our invention and it does not offer the advantages of our invention.
U.S. Publication No. 2005/0090167 A1 of Steven F. Hynicka, presented on Nov. 15, 2004. Said patent application intends to protect a laminated floor structure of material, consisting of a woven material encapsulated within a resistant floor structure, including a calendared base of PVC, a first film of hot fusion, a second film of hot fusion, a calendared wear and tear film and a high resilience layer. Said resistant floor structure with encapsulated material, which consists of only providing dimensional stability, is complex as is the manufacturing thereof, and it is completely different from our invention concerning the composition and structure, and offers no advantages over our invention.
Accordingly, it can be seen that up to now there exists no floor structure and composition of heavy traffic for the covering and protection of trafficable surfaces that avoid the need to be joined by adhesives on the surface to be covered in order to be able to remove it when thus required, or that offers rest to the pedestrians and that allows the absorption of noises and knocks.
Due to the above, the development of the nonslip floor for heavy traffic corresponding to this description follows a need to perfect the structure and composition of floors for heavy traffic in order to provide better benefits to the Users and pedestrians, and in order to improve the physical properties and provide advantages for the installation and use thereof.